


Papa

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, CEO, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Single father Kim Doyoung has to juggle his photography studio and raising his son Jeno. One day Jeno brings back a random stranger and says ‘I want another papa’. This would be terribly awkward if the stranger wasn’t insanely handsome.





	Papa

**Author's Note:**

> i am a huge sucker for single father aus, and since doyoung is the mom of nct, why not have him be a single dad to a dreamie LMAO

                At the young age of 25, Doyoung was already a father. In fairness the child wasn’t his but rather his sister’s. Lee Jeno’s parents died in a terrible accident a year after he was born and Doyoung took his nephew in, not wanting to burden his old parents with the stress of another child.

                “Eat you breakfast Jeno.”

                “I will papa.” Jeno mumbled, pressing the flying robots on his tablet screen. Doyoung sighed and snatched the tablet away. He knew getting a kid’s tablet would spoil him, but Ten, Jeno’s godfather, loved to spoil him.

                “Eat your rice.” He said, putting the bowl before him. Jeno pouted but the 6-year-old knew better than to argue. He picked up his training chopsticks and scooped a helping of rice into his mouth. Doyoung patted his head warmly.

                _Ding Dong_

                “That’s Renjun. Finish your food and I’ll get the door.” Doyoung dusted himself off as he walked to the door. Another bouncy 6-year-old was outside. He had an adorable snaggletooth so Doyoung nicknamed him ‘little tiger’.

                “Good morning Mr. Kim!” Huang Renjun beamed proudly. “Is Jeno inside?”

                “Yes, he’s eating breakfast. Come on in.” Renjun didn’t wait as he took off his shoes to find his friend. Renjun’s father Nakamoto Yuta was carrying a little Ironman backpack and had dark circles under his eyes.

                “Come on in, you look like you need coffee.”

                “Thanks.” Yuta yawned. “God Sicheng kept me up all night.”

                “I know. My room is directly below yours.” Doyoung smirked. “I had to tell Jeno that there were mice living between our apartments when he asks what the ‘thumping’ was about.”

                “It’s so hard to say no to him.” Yuta chuckled, sipping the coffee as he settled on the couch.

                “That explains the new Ironman backpack.”

                “This kid is definitely Sicheng’s son.” Yuta rolled his eyes and Doyoung laughed.

                “Thank you so much for picking up Jeno. With the photography studio opening in a couple of months I’ve had to work extra hours.”

                “I know, don’t worry. We’re all excited that it’s opening!” Yuta smiled. “Can we get a family discount if we come and take photos for Renjun’s 6th birthday?”

                “As long as you promise not to bring that Moomin costume.”

                “Hey, it’s cute and Renjun loves it.”

                “You look like a giant marshmallow with eyes.”

                “I finished my breakfast papa.” Jeno called, licking his lips.

                “Good, now go wash your hands and get ready for school.” Doyoung cleaned up after him and kissed Jeno goodbye. “Now, you know what to do right?”

                “Right papa.” Jeno nodded. “I’ll wait for you after school.”

                “Don’t go anywhere, just stay put and wait for me, okay?” Doyoung said. “If anything happens I will call your teacher. Which teacher will I call?”

                “Mr. Qian Kun.”

                “Good. Have a good day in school okay?” Doyoung gave the child a hug and waved him off. Jeno and Renjun walked away hand-in-hand as Yuta started the car engine. Doyoung checked the time on his phone.

                “Shit. I better get going.”

**********************

                “No I think this painting should be here.” Ten ordered the workmen as they moved furniture and paintings about. It was a beautiful sunset mural that Ten himself painted while he was on vacation in Greece. Doyoung almost tripped over a piece of wood as he navigated his way through the construction mess that is Ten and Doyoung’s new photography studio.

                “Ten, didn’t we agree that our portfolio should be on this wall?” Doyoung sighed.

                “I had a change of heart. My painting should be here because it balances the Fengshui in this building while the portfolio should be out in the main hall.”

                “You just wanted this wall because the lighting is better.”

                “You know me so well.”

                “Whatever.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “That is the least of my concerns. We still have so much left to do. We need to settle the accounts for the paint job, we need to shop for new equipment and there’s all this paper…”

                “Guess what?” Ten turned to him, smiling widely.

                “What?”

                “Johnny asked me out.”

                “Are you serious?!?” Doyoung dropped his jaw. “I thought he was going steady with Rose!”

                “Oh she died.” Ten waved a hand carelessly.

                “Oh come on just because you don’t like her…”

                “No she did. I swear.” Ten nodded. “Dropped to her death over a cliff while trying to take the perfect selfie.”

                “Oh my god.” Doyoung stared at him. “He must be devastated.”

                “Not really. He said she deserved it since she stole money from him. Either ways we’re going out tomorrow night. Isn’t it exciting?!?!” Ten bounced up and down, clapping his hands like a madman.

                “About as exciting as going out with the ex-fiance of a social media celebrity who runs a chain of Chicago burger restaurants can be.” Doyoung made a face. “In all seriousness though congratulations. I know you’ve created 7 different NSFW accounts dedicated to different parts of his body and named a pillow Johnny so that you could sleep with it at night.”

                “And look where it’s gotten me! A date with the man of my dreams!” Ten smiled dreamily.

                “That’s great.” Doyoung shook his head.

                “You know you should get a date too. It’s always nice to come back home to someone after a hard day’s work.”

                “I do have that.”

                “You do?” Ten raised an eyebrow. “Since when did you start dating again?”

                “I’ll give you a hint. He’s cute, 3 foot tall and cuddles me to sleep at night.”

                “Sweet Jesus.” Ten rolled his eyes. “I’m not talking about a kid, although I’m pretty sure Jeno will grow up to become one heck of a supermodel. I’m talking about someone you can have adult conversations with, someone who will lend you a shoulder to cry on, someone you can make love to at night.”

                “I would love that but I just don’t have the time.” Doyoung sighed, walking through the construction mess and narrowly avoiding a wire that was left behind. “I work almost 8 hours here and after I’m done being a full-time accountant I have to go back and be a full-time father. There’s no room for a social life in there. Besides, who wants to date someone with a kid?”

                “Lots of people do! Kids are back in fashion you know.” Ten chuckled, nudging Doyoung playfully. “I know the studio opening has been insanely busy but once this is over and we get her operational, you’ll have more free time soon.”

                “I hope so.”

                “How about this, after the studio is open, you’ll let me hook you up with somebody on my A-list?”

                “You have an A-list?” Doyoung scoffed. “Or is just a piece of paper with the names Johnny written from 1 to 49?”

                “Unlike you, I actually know people, and not all of them are paediatricians or preschool teachers either.” Ten snapped. “I can find you the perfect boyfriend.”

                “God I don’t know.” Doyoung sighed. “Can we talk about this once I finish going through the accounts?”

                “What accounts?”

                “The pieces of paper in your drawer with numbers on it.”

                “So that’s what they are. I’m so thankful I hired you.”

                “Since you’re so thankful you can take me out to lunch.”

                “Okay maybe not that thankful.”

**********************

                It has been over an hour since school ended. All of Jeno’s classmates have gone home, and Jeno himself was still sitting on the steps of the school porch, waiting for his father. He went to see Mr. Qian Kun and the teacher said he hadn’t heard from Doyoung.

_Don’t go anywhere, just stay put and wait for me, okay?_

                Jeno rubbed his hands on his jeans, watching the people stroll by and hoping one of them was his papa. _Where is papa? Is papa okay? What if papa is hurt?_

                In his tiny Superman sneakers and his green frog backpack, Jeno started walking towards the gate. When he first started preschool Doyoung showed him how to walk home once before. It really wasn’t that far and Jeno has walked home with Doyoung before. _I bet I can do it. I can walk home myself. Papa will be proud of me._

                And just like that, Lee Jeno left the school grounds and walked away.

**********************

                One of the benefits of Jaehyun’s job was being able to work flexible hours. He could come in and out of the office as much as he likes and since Johnny is his best friend, he practically ran the place as if it was his own. Today Jaehyun was supposed to attend a meeting with a potential investor, so he rushed home to get a shower and change into a fresh set of clothes. He arrived at his apartment, handed his BMW keys to the valet and walked into the lobby. Then, he saw a little boy staring at the numbers above the elevator.

                “Hello.” He smiled at him. The little boy turned and stared back at him. Jaehyun didn’t recognize him, which was weird because he knew practically every baby or child in his building. Was this child lost?

                “Are you lost?”

                “I’m looking for my home.” The child answered.

                “Where is your home?” Jaehyun bent down at eye level to talk to the child.

                “Star…Starlight Apartment.”

                “Starlight Apartment?” Jaehyun widened his eyes. “You’re in the wrong place, this is Angel Apartment.”

                “Oh.” The child looked down at his feet. Jaehyun saw tears brimming in his eyes and his heart broke.

                “It’s okay, I’ll help you find your way home.”

                “Really?”

                “Really.” Jaehyun smiled, putting his hand out. “What’s your name?”

                “Lee Jeno.”

                “Nice to meet you Jeno. I’m Jung Jaehyun.” He stood up and let the child take his hand. “Let’s go home.”

**********************

                “Oh my god.” Doyoung went into a proper breakdown when he arrived at NCT Kindie and found out that Jeno was no longer there. Kun apologized again and again but he had no idea where Jeno had gone to. Doyoung called Ten and almost cried into the phone with worry.

                “Ten?” Doyoung’s voice broke as he gripped the steering wheel in front of him. “Has Jeno tried to contact you?”

                “No. What’s wrong?”

                “He’s missing Ten.” Doyoung wiped a tear that escaped from his eye. “Kun has no idea where he is. I think he tried to walk home from school.”

                “Just calm down and use the route back home. Maybe he’s still there along the way. I’ll meet you back at your place.”

                “Okay.” Doyoung sniffed. He tossed his phone aside and breathed in and out. _No, Jeno was fine. He walked home by himself because he was tired of waiting for me. He’ll be fine. He’s a smart kid._

                Doyoung drove out of the kindergarten and stopped at a nearby traffic light. His phone started ringing and he gasped at the number. It was the house phone calling. “Hello?”

                “Hello? Is this Lee Jeno’s father?”

                _Holy shit who is this man? Why is he in my house?!!? Does he have my son?!?!_

                “Y…yes.”

                “My name is Jung Jaehyun and I found your son in front of my apartment. I brought him home and he’s with me now, safe and sound.”

                “Hi papa!!” Doyoung breathed a huge sigh of relief when he heard Jeno’s cheery voice over the phone.

                “Oh thank god. Jeno are you alright?”

                “I’m fine papa.”

                “Stay home okay, I’m on my way.”

                “Yes papa.”

                Doyoung looked up and thanked every god he knew. The light turned and he stepped on the gas pedal so hard he could almost feel the road beneath it.

**********************

                “Where is your mama?” Jaehyun asked, sitting down on the floor next to Jeno.

                “Mama is in heaven.” Jeno pointed upwards.

                “So it’s just you and your papa.”

                “Yes.” Jeno pouted.

                “What does your papa do?”

                “Papa and Ten appa have a place where they take photos together.”

                “You have a papa and an appa?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

                “No, Ten appa is my…my…god-something…”

                “Ah, your godfather.”

                “That’s right!” Jeno smiled. “He takes care of me too. Do you have a godfather?”

                “No, I don’t.” Jaehyun chuckled, holding Jeno’s small hand in his. “I bet it must be nice to have one.”

                “I like him too.” Jeno sat down next to Jaehyun. “I wish I could have another papa.”

                “Why do you want another papa?” Jaehyun asked him.

                “Two papas are fun!” Jeno said. “When one is busy I can play with the other. Papa is always busy so I have to play alone.”

                “You miss your papa?”

                Jeno nodded.

                “I can play with you now until your papa comes home.” Jaehyun pinched his cheeks cutely.

                “Yay!”

                The front door opened and in came Kim Doyoung, looking ragged and frantic. He dumped his things aside and grabbed his son in his arms.

                “Papa!”

                “Oh Jeno!” Doyoung panted, kissing the top of his head. “I was worried sick! Why didn’t you wait for me at school like I told you?”

                “I didn’t want to bother you.” Jeno pouted. “Are you angry at me?”

                “No, how could I be?” Doyoung kissed him again and again. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

                “Papa, I want another papa.”

                “Say what?” Doyoung stared at him in shock. “You want another what?”

                “Another papa for me to play with.” Jeno smiled. “That way he can come and pick me up from school.”

                “I…uh… have you washed up since you got home?” Doyoung tried to change the subject. It was only then he realized there was another man in the room.

                “I don’t mean to interrupt.” Jaehyun chuckled awkwardly, standing next to Jeno. “I’m Jung Jaehyun.”

                “Hi.” Doyoung greeted breathlessly. Jaehyun was dressed in a white dress shirt and neatly pressed pants. He shook his hand and bowed politely. “I’m Kim Doyoung. Thank you so much for your help.”

                “It’s my pleasure.”

                “Jeno, take off your clothes and go wash up.” Doyoung pushed his son towards the bathroom. He turned back to Jaehyun and smiled awkwardly. “Let me make you a cup of coffee.”

                “Oh no it isn’t…”

                “I insist.” Doyoung said. “It’s the least I can do.”

                Jaehyun could say no but the way Doyoung’s large almond eyes pleaded at him and his lips were twisted to form a cute pout made it somewhat difficult to say no. Jaehyun chuckled and nodded.

                “It’s very kind of you to help him.” Doyoung said, sitting down opposite Jaehyun with a cup in his hand. “I did teach him how to walk back home but he must have gotten confused somewhere in between.”

                “It’s not entirely his fault. Actually my apartment building is painted in the same colour as this one, so it’s no wonder he thought Angel was Starlight instead.”

                “You’re staying at Angel Apartment?”

                “Yeah.”

                “That’s nice.” Doyoung smiled. “Not too far.”

                The two adults sipped their drinks as an awkward silence passes between them. The sound flying rockets from Jeno’s tablet was the only thing keeping it from becoming even more awkward. Now that Doyoung had calmed down he started to notice how handsome Jaehyun was. He was tall and obviously muscular (his dress shirt didn’t do anything to hide it) and he had this beautifully structured face. Beautiful. That’s what it was. Jaehyun wasn’t just handsome, he was beautiful.

                “How old are you?” Jaehyun asked.

                “I’m 31. You?”

                “30.” Jaehyun chuckled. “I can’t believe it. Does that mean you were 25 when you had Jeno?”

                “Jeno isn’t mine actually.” Doyoung said. “He’s my nephew. My sister and her husband died shortly after he was born.”

                “Oh I’m sorry about that.”

                “It’s alright.” Doyoung waved a hand.

                “He’s a very smart and sweet kid.” Jaehyun said. “He told me you have a photography studio?”

                “I do, or more like I will.” Doyoung laughed lightly. Jaehyun liked it when he laughed. His voice sounded like fairy bells and his smile was very pretty. “It’s opening soon and there’s all this mess with the business and the construction. That’s why I’ve been working longer hours than usual.”

                “If you don’t mind, I could pick Jeno up from school and watch him until you get off work.”

                Doyoung nearly spurted his coffee through his nose. “Oh no I couldn’t. I’ve already burdened you enough.”

                “It’s no big deal. My job is flexible and I love kids.” Jaehyun smiled. “I used to babysit my neighbours’ baby until they moved away, and plus I kind of promised Jeno I would play with him now that his papa is so busy.”

                “That’s very sweet of you.” Doyoung blushed. “But I can’t make you do this.”

                _Ding Dong._

                “Excuse me.” Doyoung got up to answer the door and was ambushed by Ten, who slapped his chest repeatedly while screaming “HOW DARE YOU NOT PICK UP YOUR PHONE?!?!? WHERE’S MY GODSON?!?!?”

                “He’s in his room!” Doyoung pushed him away. “He’s fine! He found a kind stranger who took him home.”

                “Oh? Is that…” Ten took a peek at Jaehyun from behind the corner of the hallway and he stared at Doyoung. “Jesus Christ he is hot.”

                “He’s alright.”

                “I’m sorry but how much kids shampoo have you been drinking? Look at him!!” Ten pointed again. Jaehyun was just sitting at the table, drinking coffee. His long legs crossed at his ankles and his side profile was immaculate.

                “Okay he is pretty hot.” Doyoung admitted. “Will you please control yourself?”

                “You make me sound like I’m a crazy person.” Ten scoffed. “I’m not always a raving lunatic.”

                “No just on Mondays, Tuesdays, Fridays and the occasional Sunday.”

                “Hello there!” Ten waved as he walked over to Jaehyun and extended his hand. “My name is Ten.”

                “Ah yes, you’re Jeno’s godfather.” Jaehyun shook his hand warmly. “I’m Jung Jaehyun.”

                “Doyoung tells me that you’re the Prince Charming that came to save our little boy.”

                “Oh no,” Jaehyun laughed, his face turning pink. Doyoung melted at the little dimples on his cheek that formed from such a radiant smile. “I was just doing the right thing.”

                “You have a good heart and an even better face.” Ten said. “God what I would love to do with a face like yours in my studio.”

                Doyoung laughed at Jaehyun’s confused expression. “He’s the head photographer in our studio.”

                “Oh yes now that makes sense.” Jaehyun said. “I think I better go. I have an afternoon appointment.”

                “Ah yes. So sorry to have kept you.”

                “It’s not a problem.” Jaehyun handed over his business card to Doyoung. _Jung Jaehyun, COO of Bulls Burgers._ “Call me if you change your mind.”

                “Thank you.” Doyoung smiled. “Oh wait, Jeno! Come say goodbye!”

                “You’re leaving me?” Jeno whimpered, hugging his papa’s leg as he said goodbye to Jaehyun.

                “I’ll come visit you again soon okay?” Jaehyun bent down, giving Jeno a high five. “You be good and listen to papa, okay?”

                “Okay.” The two of them and Ten waved goodbye to Jaehyun as he left their apartment.

                “A handsome stranger saved your son, gave you his number and wants you to change your mind.” Ten wiggled his eyebrows at Doyoung. “Kim Doyoung when I said you should get out more I didn’t mean you should _put out_.”

                “I’m not putting out anything!” Doyoung slapped him. “He just offered to pick up Jeno after school since he knows I’ll be busy.”

                “Take it!!” Ten said. “It’ll be a burden off your shoulders and you won’t have to worry about not making it in time to pick Jeno up.”

                “I don’t know.” Doyoung sighed. “It doesn’t feel right. Besides I just met him a few hours ago.”

                “Maybe you should ask Jeno. You know kids have a very good instinct about adults. Their gut instincts are strong.” Ten said. “If Jeno feels good about Jaehyun you probably have nothing to worry about. After all he did know him about an hour longer than you have.”

                “I don’t know.” Doyoung shook his head.

                “Or I could ask one of my guys to do a background check on him and notify you if he’s on the police’s most wanted list.”

                “You can do that?!” Doyoung’s eyes widen.

                “Forget it.” Ten rolled his eyes. “Just talk to your child and see what he thinks.”

                That night, as Doyoung tucked Jeno into bed, he asked him “How do you feel about Jaehyun?”

                “I like him.” Jeno said. “He’s a nice man.”

                “Would you like him to pick you up from school every day?”

                “Can he?” Jeno asked, lips curving into a smile and his eyes thinning into little crescents.

                “Only if you want to. If you think he’s a nice man then I can trust you with him.”

                “Yes papa!” Jeno clapped his hands. “I want to see uncle Jaehyun again.”

                “Very well.” Doyoung brushed his son’s hair. “I’ll go talk to him about it.”

                “Papa?”

                “Yes?”

                “Can I have another papa?”

                Doyoung’s cheek flushed bright red. Luckily the lights were dim so Jeno couldn’t see Doyoung’s imitation of a tomato. “You can’t buy another papa at a store Jeno. It takes time.”

                “It’s just…” Jeno pouted. “I want papa to have a papa to play with.”

                “You want me to find someone to play with?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. Now that was something he didn’t expect to hear.

                “I have Renjun, Jaemin and Donghyuck to play with. You are always working and Ten appa told me you get lonely.” Jeno sniffed. “I don’t want papa to be lonely. I want papa to have a friend to play with, and then when you’re busy he can play with me too.”

                Doyoung never thought of it that way. Ever since he took Jeno home he always thought that Jeno was his alone. Jeno was his son and it would be his responsibility. Yes he did miss companionship and going out with his friends, but he would do anything for his child. Now his child wants him to find a friend because he didn’t want his papa to be lonely. Jeno wanted Doyoung to have what he had, which is a loving home with lots of friends and lots of food.

                Doyoung rubbed his tears away and kissed him. “I have you. I’m not alone.”

                Jeno rubbed his eyes sleepily. “I love you papa.”

                “I love you too.”

**********************

                Doyoung was ultimately glad that he decided to take Jaehyun’s offer. Now that he knew Jeno would be home safe and sound he could focus on his work. He chatted with Jaehyun all night and after hours of negotiation and insist (Doyoung can be very stubborn if he wanted), Jaehyun agreed to pick up Jeno every day, Monday to Friday and baby sit him on Wednesday afternoons when Doyoung could be working late. Doyoung would pay him for his service and cook meals for him so that they could eat while he was watching Jeno.

                Jeno and Jaehyun became fast friends. Jeno boasted every day about the cool things Jaehyun thought him, like how to ride a bicycle and how to play football. In fact Jaehyun became so popular even Renjun from upstairs started asking if he could come down to Jeno’s apartment on Wednesdays to play with Jaehyun as well.

                “I’m surprised you’re still alive.” Doyoung teased Jaehyun when he returned home from work one Wednesday evening. Jaehyun was panting heavily. He had taken Jeno and Renjun out to the park to play and arrived home sweaty and tuckered out. He might have fed them a little too much sugar during lunch.

                “This is nothing.” Jaehyun panted, wiping his sweaty brow. “When you’ve managed 7 restaurants two kids is a piece of cake. Literally.”

                “Are you sure it’s alright for you to take Wednesdays off like this?” Doyoung asked him, handing him a glass of water. “I can’t imagine your boss being happy about it.”

                “Oh my boss is an ass.” Jaehyun scoffed. “I mean we’ve been best friends since college and I know him, he knows me. I trust him, he trusts me. As long as I get my shit done he can’t argue with me.”

                “True.” Doyoung nodded. “Since you’re already making so much money from your first paycheck you can go without the second one.”

                “Oh no,” Jaehyun stopped. “I still need to put a down payment on a brand-new yacht.”

                Doyoung slapped him playfully with a kitchen towel and they laughed together. “You should take a shower before you go. You can use our bathroom.”

                “Really? You’ll be okay with that?”

                “As long as you don’t mind using kiddie shampoo.”

                Jaehyun laughed heartily. “Sure that’ll be great.”

                “I’ll grab a towel for you.”

                Doyoung laid out a towel in their bathroom and let Jaehyun take his shower. He was sitting on the couch watching TV as he waited for Jaehyun to finish washing up. After a few minutes he turned his head and his jaw dropped at the sight of a beautiful, muscular Jung Jaehyun stepping out of the bathroom. His skin was like flawless alabaster marble and his arm veins circled his muscles like tiny green vipers. His hair was wet and he ran a hand through it to squeeze some water out. His eyes followed the water droplets that trickled down his neck, dipped into his clavicles, round his chest and across the bump of his nipples, through the crevices of his ab muscles and down onto the towel covering his lower half.

                “Done checking me out?”

                “Shit.” Doyoung grabbed a pillow and hid his face, feeling his blood boil with embarrassment. He could hear Jaehyun chuckling and he could almost picture the smug ass grin on his too stupidly handsome face.

                “No worries. I get that all the time.” Jaehyun teased, plopping himself down next to Doyoung, this time fully dressed (sadly). “I know I’m hard to resist.”

                “I’m not sure I want this kind of smug influence around my child now.” Doyoung threw a pillow at him, still feeling the heat on his cheeks.

                “Relax, I’m just messing with you.” Jaehyun laughed. “Do you have someone in your life?”

                “What do you mean?”

                “You know, like a boyfriend or a girlfriend.”

                “I haven’t dated since I adopted Jeno.”

                “So that’s almost 5 years?” Jaehyun asked. “Wow.”

                “I know, it’s been a while.” Doyoung nodded. “I know you can’t relate Mr. Irresistable.”

                “Actually I haven’t dated in a while either.” Jaehyun said. “Not since I came back to Seoul that is.”

                “How long have you been back in Seoul?”

                “Only two years. I studied in Chicago and worked there for years before I came back.”

                “And that’s when you started Bulls Burgers?”

                “Yeah. I used to be a burger master in one of the restaurants back in the States.” Jaehyun smiled. “You should drop by sometime. I could make you a burger the size of your head.”

                “No thank you.” Doyoung laughed. “That sounds disgusting.”

                “Well if you do bring Jeno into Bulls Burgers let me know.”

                “You’ll hit us up with a free burger?” Doyoung teased.

                “25% discount and that’s all I can do.”

                Doyoung shook his head and laughed. He smiled at Jaehyun and something in his heart stirred. He hasn’t had such a laid back, chill moment like this in ages (Ten doesn’t count. He’s too frazzled for chill.). It was nice to have an adult conversation and not be talking about Marvel all the time. Jaehyun understood what he was going through and he loved Jeno almost as much as he did. Maybe Ten was right, maybe it would be nice to have someone to share the responsibility. Maybe it would be nice to have someone aside from a 6-year-old in your life.

                “PAPA!!!” Jeno called from his room.

                “That’s me.” Doyoung sighed, getting up from his bed. “You should go back home. Thank you so much for your hard work.”

                “No problem. Thank you for boosting my confidence.” Jaehyun smirked. “Now I know I’ve still go it.”

                “Get out of here before I stick Jeno’s boot down your throat.”

                “Kinky.” Jaehyun teased. “Into gags?”

                Doyoung kicked Jaehyun’s ass on his way out.

**********************

                After months of hard work, Paradise Photography was about to open. As the opening date slowly approached, Ten decided they should celebrate and he wasn’t about to do it without his best friend.

                “Oh come on Doyoung!” Ten whined. “It’s just one date! Johnny wants to get his friend a date and I promised him I would bring a friend too!”

                “Well that’s your problem because I’m not going.”

                “Yes you are!” Ten ordered. “It’s just one night. We’re going to dinner, see a movie, get a nightcap and go home. We have been working so hard these past couple of months, we should celebrate our business opening!”

                “Who is this guy you’re trying to set me up with?”

                “I’m not very sure myself. All I know is he’s rich, handsome and he loves kids. See?!” Ten made a face. “A potential husband maybe?”

                “Oh shut up.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “I’m not interested in looking for another husband.”

                “Uh huh, so those late-night texts with Jaehyun meant nothing to you?”

                “He’s just a friend.”

                “Not even when you ogled his body like he was a piece of meat when he came out of the shower?”

                “I did not ogle at him, I just…looked.”

                “And looked again. And again. And again and again and again until you’ve had every muscle fibre tattooed in your mind so that when you’re on your bed, hugging your pillow, you bring up that image in your head and grind your hips against it.”

                “I do not!” Doyoung snapped, but he couldn’t hide the way his face heated up immediately when Ten mentioned ‘grind’.

                “Face it. You have a crush on him.” Ten snickered. “Why don’t you just ask him out? Like to a kiddie play date or something?”

                “I can’t. I’m not even sure if he likes me.”

                “That’s impossible. You are a real catch Kim Doyoung. You’re smart, gorgeous, a successful business owner…”

                Doyoung stared at Ten.

                “A soon to be successful business owner then.” Ten sighed. “If he doesn’t feel the same way about you then he’s been drinking the kiddie pool water instead of swimming in it.”

                Doyoung laughed loudly and gave Ten a high-five. “So will you please, please come on this date?”

                Doyoung thought about it for a few seconds. It has been a hard couple of months, and he did deserve a break. “Sure. I’ll go.”

                “That’s fabulous!” Ten cheered. “Meet me at Johnny’s apartment at tomorrow at 6pm. Wear something snazzy, you could be meeting your future husband!”

 **********************

                “Thanks for babysitting Jeno tonight.” Doyoung thanked Yuta and Sicheng as he dropped his son off.

                “No problem. So who’s the lucky man?” Sicheng teased.

                “I have no idea.” Doyoung shrugged. “It’s a blind date. Ten isn’t very sure who he is either.”

                “I hope you meet a good guy. You deserve it.”

                “Thank you Sicheng.” Doyoung smiled as he hugged Sicheng.

                “What happened to Jaehyun? I thought you were going to ask him to babysit.” Yuta asked.

                “I did but he said he had other plans tonight.”

                “What other plans?”

                “A date.” Doyoung didn’t want to admit it but his heart lurched when Jaehyun said he had a date. His belly did a flippy kind of move and he could taste acid in his tongue. He shook the feeling off and tried to focus on his own date. “I’ll be back by 11pm tonight.”

                “Enjoy yourself!” Sicheng told him.

                “Bring pepper spray in case he’s a pervert!” Yuta yelled after him.

**********************

                “Oh.” Ten opened Johnny’s front door to see Doyoung standing outside. “This is what you call snazzy?”

                “What’s wrong?” Doyoung asked as he entered Johnny’s penthouse. “These are the newest items in my wardrobe.”

                “A clean T-shirt and flannel shirt?” Ten smacked his forehead. “You look like a country boy going for a hoedown, not a hot date.”

                “Excuse me but as a full-time parent shopping is not on the list of priorities.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

                “Let me see if there is anything in Johnny’s closet you can change into.” Ten grabbed his arm and dragged him into Johnny’s bedroom.

                “Ten?” Johnny called from the living room. “Sweetheart where are you?”

                “In a minute! I am trying to rescue Doyoung from a fashion disaster!”

                “This is not a fashion disaster!” Doyoung said. “I think I happen to look great.”

                “Thank god you’re wearing good jeans, your ass looks great in them.” Ten gave Doyoung’s butt a firm pat as he rummaged through Johnny’s giant walk-in closet. The sound of the doorbell rang and Doyoung heard Johnny call out “My friend is here!”

                “Oh god.” Doyoung could feel his heart thumping nervously. He followed Ten out of Johnny’s bedroom and was stunned to see who it was.

                “Ten, this is Jung Jaehyun, my best friend from Chicago. Doyoung, this is…”

                “I know.” Doyoung breathed. Jaehyun looked absolutely handsome in a dark grey turtleneck underneath a long white button up. He was wearing neatly pressed gray pants to match but the most amazing feature was the beautiful, ear-to-ear grin he was wearing when he saw Doyoung. Doyoung smiled back and the two of them laughed.

                “You two know each other?” Johnny asked, completely confused.

                “His son is the kid I have been babysitting for the past few months.”

                “You told me Johnny owned a burger chain. You didn’t tell me it was Bulls Burgers.” Doyoung said to Ten

                “It was Bulls Burgers?!?” Ten stared back at Johnny in shock. “I thought it was Balls Burgers.”

                The whole room erupted into laughter. Ten slapped Johnny’s arm in embarrassment. “I was picturing testicles in your burgers!”

                “I was making a joke babe.” Johnny laughed. He kissed Ten’s cheek and wiped a tear from his eyes.

                “Anyways just give us a moment while we slip Doyoung into a better outfit.” Ten turned and grabbed Doyoung’s hand.

                “Why?” Jaehyun stopped him. “I think you look amazing.”

                “Really?” Doyoung grabbed the ends of his shirt shyly.

                “Yeah.” Jaehyun nodded.

                “Well if the outfit gets too ugly just focus on the ass.” Ten spun Doyoung around to show the shape of his bottom curving nicely in the tight jeans. Jaehyun’s jaw dropped as his eyes followed the curve.

                “Hey!” Doyoung yelped as Ten’s hand landed on his right ass, creating a loud smack sound. He kicked Ten’s shin and grabbed his bottom shyly.

                “So, should we get going?” Johnny said. “Let’s take my car.”

                “No!” Ten shook his head. “We should take separate cars.”

                “But my car can fit all of us.”

                “Yeah but I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t want to sit on something we have contaminated over and over and _over again_ , right?” Ten turned to Doyoung and wiggled his eyebrows in a hidden signal.

                “Uh, right.” Doyoung nodded, still not sure what Ten was trying to say.

                “I can take my car. It’s no big deal.” Jaehyun said.

                “Alright then. The restaurant is called Emperor’s Place. Let’s all meet there again.”

                “After you.” Jaehyun smiled, holding the elevator door for Doyoung.

                “Thank you.” Doyoung entered the elevator and pressed the basement floor where Jaehyun parked his car. It was a quiet silence between them. Doyoung felt a strong gaze on him and he turned to see Jaehyun eyeing him up and down and his eyes resting eventually on his behind.

                “Hey.” Doyoung nudged him.

                “So you can check me out and I can’t check you out?” Jaehyun scoffed. “That’s unfair.”

                “Stop that.” Doyoung rubbed his chest. It was only then he realized how thin his shirt was and _why are my nipples suddenly so stiff what the fuck_. “I’m feeling self-conscious.”

                “Don’t be.” Jaehyun grabbed his hand to pull it down. “You look amazing. Really.”

                “Thank you.” Doyoung smiled bashfully as he leaned in a little closer to Jaehyun.

                “You know, this isn’t exactly going the way I planned.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “Well Johnny sucks at matchmaking, so I was prepared to have dinner with someone I have nothing in common with, pretend I’m having a good time, call it off early and get drunk at home.”

                “So?”

                “So my plan is busted.” Jaehyun grinned as the elevator doors opened on the basement floor. “It looks I’m going to have a really good time tonight.”

**********************

                The four of them had a delicious meal at Emperor’s Place. Food, wine and lots of laughter. It had been a long time since Doyoung had so much fun with friends his own age. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed himself and let loose. He wasn’t too thrilled however with Johnny’s movie choice.

                “Seriously?” Ten whined. “We’re watching Pull My Finger?”

                “This looks horrible.” Doyoung shuddered as he stared at the ghastly movie poster. “Ten and I are useless with horror movies.”

                “Relax, it’s the best movie of the season.” Johnny chuckled. “I’ve been dying to watch this since this was released.”

                “Okay but if I spill popcorn and soda all over you it’s your fault.” Ten pouted.

                “I think we’ll skip the concessions today then.” Jaehyun laughed.

                “You’re fine with horror movies?”

                “I like them. Not as much as Johnny but I’m okay with them.”

                “Oh god.” Doyoung mumbled as they found their seats in the theatre.

                “If it gets too scary you can hold my hand.”

                “Thanks but I think I’ll need something stronger.”

                “Like what?”

                “Can I bite you instead to stop the screaming?” Doyoung asked him.

                “Sure but wouldn’t you prefer to do it on a bed with candles and sexy music?” Doyoung slapped his arm and groaned. Ten already looked pasty white next to him and the movie hasn’t even begun.

                In true cowardly fashion, Ten and Doyoung screamed through 75% of the movie. Ten slapped Johnny as he screamed and Doyoung kept his eyes hidden behind his hands. At the last scene the two of them screamed so loudly they grabbed each other for dear life and almost slid out of their seats. It would have been even more embarrassing because Ten almost kicked the back of a stranger’s head sitting in front of them.

                “That movie was amazing!” Johnny said, all hyped and excitedly as he skipped out of the theatre.

                “That movie was horrible.” Ten whined. “I hated it!”

                “I think my dinner is about to resurface again.” Doyoung rubbed his belly. “Did you see the way her eyes rolled back inside her head?”

                “Next time I’m picking the movie.” Ten said as he slid his hand into Johnny’s. “Your choice sucks.”

                “I need to go to the bathroom.” Doyoung mumbled weakly.

                “Sure. You go on.”

                Doyoung was about to go when he felt something tugging his hand. He looked down at his hand and realized that it was interlocked with Jaehyun’s. “How…”

                “You’ve been holding it ever since the movie started. Remember?” Jaehyun grinned.

                “Oh.” Doyoung blinked. “No wonder it felt nice.”

                “Of course it does. That’s not the only part of my body that feels nice.” Doyoung nearly bashed his skull in at that.

                Doyoung and Jaehyun decided to skip the nightcap and head home as it was getting terribly late. They went to pick Jeno up and Doyoung knew he was in for it when he saw Yuta and Sicheng’s shocked expression when they opened the door.

                “He is your date?” Yuta squeaked out quietly. The kids were fast asleep inside and they didn’t want to wake them.

                “Yes.” Doyoung nodded.

                “You’re dating your babysitter?”

                “It’s not…well it’s a long story.”

                “Never mind. Just come on in.” Sicheng ushered the two of them in. Jeno had fallen asleep next to Renjun on his bed with his thumb in his mouth.

                “Jeno,” Doyoung roused his son. “Papa is here. Time to go home.”

                Jeno sat up as if he was a zombie and wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s neck, clinging onto him like a monkey. Jaehyun picked up his belongings and they bid Yuta and Sicheng good night.

                “Best thing about being a kid is that you’re dead to the world when you sleep.” Doyoung laughed after he tucked Jeno in his bed. “I bet you could remove his appendix and he wouldn’t wake up.”

                “I was the same when I was his age. My mum said I could sleep through a hurricane, a volcano eruption and an earthquake all at the same time.”

                “And now?”

                “Now it only works when I’ve had some sort of ‘activity’ before bed.” Jaehyun smirked.

                “You nasty.”

                “Hey, I was talking about working out. I don’t know what you’re thinking.” Jaehyun laughed. “Although you do lose quite a lot of calories with sex.”

                Doyoung rolled his eyes, he was getting more immune to Jaehyun’s jokes now. “Do you want a drink?”

                “Sure.” They took two cans of beer outside onto the balcony with the night view of Seoul glittering before them. Doyoung had taken off his flannel shirt, leaving him in his plain white T-shirt. The two of them clinked their cans as they watched the cars zoom along the bridge crossing Han River in the distance.

                “I had a great time today.” Jaehyun said.

                “Me too.” Doyoung nodded. “I had forgotten what it was like to be out with people my own age you know. For the past few years it’s been cartoons, that annoying Shark song, and milk formula.”

                “Here’s to your new studio.” Jaehyun toasted. “May your business be a huge success.”

                “Thank you.” Doyoung smiled. “You know, a big part of it is because of you. You helped me out a lot by taking care of Jeno.”

                “It’s my pleasure. I really do enjoy it. He’s a good kid.” Jaehyun smiled. “I wish he was my son.”

                “You do?” Doyoung asked.

                “Mainly because I know that when he grows up, he’ll be as good looking as I am.”

                “Please.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “He’ll be even more good-looking than you.”

                “So you do think I’m good-looking it.”

                “Stop it.” Doyoung laughed, pushing him playfully. Jaehyun looked at him fondly, his hand reaching for Doyoung’s. He kissed Doyoung’s knuckles as his other hand caressed his wrist.

                “You know, I think you’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met.”

                “Me?” Doyoung coughed out. “Have you seen yourself in the mirror?”

                “Okay, maybe after me.” He joked and Doyoung laughed again. “But seriously. The way your eyes glimmer in the night sky. Your cheerful, gummy smile. That sing-song voice that puts people at ease.”

                “Ten calls it my nagging voice.”

                “The man eats doughnuts with a fork, what does he know?” Jaehyun kissed Doyoung’s wrist and pulled him closer. “Can I be honest?”

                “Yes.”

                “When I offered to pick Jeno up at first, it wasn’t really because I wanted to play with him. Well, not the whole reason at least.” Jaehyun said. “The other, more prominent reason was because I wanted to see you again. Now Jeno is like a son to me and lately when I close my eyes, I picture you and Jeno. And me. Together.”

                “Jaehyun.” Doyoung breathed. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He pictured him holding Jeno’s hand as they walked through the park. He could see Jaehyun holding the other. He could see them attending Jeno’s high school graduation. He could imagine looking into a mirror and noticing the creases and wrinkles on his face, but it would be okay because Jaehyun would be next to him. “You have been nothing but an absolute dream. My son loves you, and you have made a world of difference in his life. He’s so much happier and exuberant. You make me laugh and smile. You’ve just brought so much joy into our family.”

                “I don’t know how you feel about me but,” Jaehyun smiled shyly. “But I’d like to be more than just the hot babysitter. I want to be the man you wake up to in the morning, the one you trust with your precious baby, the man that will support you no matter what. The man you want to build a family with.”

                “What are you saying?” Doyoung squeaked out.

                “I’m saying…” Jaehyun breathed, caressing Doyoung’s face. He ran his thumb down Doyoung’s jawline, feeling the bumps of his skin under his fingertips. Doyoung wrapped an arm around Jaehyun’s waist as their faces inched closer and closer. Doyoung’s hand went to Jaehyun’s neck, rubbing the back of it as their lips finally met. The kiss was soft and gentle, like marshmallow clouds of fluff and sweetness. Doyoung’s heart stopped for a moment and then it started beating again, but this time it seemed to beat in time with Jaehyun’s heart. Like they were two halves of a heart.

                “Be mine.” Jaehyun whispered when they parted for air.

                “Yes.” Doyoung nodded. “Yes. Yes.”

                Jaehyun pressed his lips against Doyoung’s again, this time harder and longer, as if he was pouring months of withheld words and passion into him (he did). Doyoung’s lips melted into his and his whole body seemed to fit his perfectly, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle. Jaehyun’s hands gripped Doyoung’s shirt, feeling every ridge and muscle underneath. They travelled further down until they landed on Doyoung’s behind, giving each cheek a squeeze.

                “Hey.” Doyoung snapped.

                “Sorry.” Jaehyun smirked. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.”

                “So?” Doyoung teased. “What are you waiting for?”

                Jaehyun didn’t need another order. He grabbed Doyoung by the waist and hoisted him off his feet to take him to his bedroom, where he showed Doyoung the other parts of his body that felt just as good as his hands.

                Maybe even better.

**********************

**2 YEARS LATER**

                “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Jeno! Happy birthday to you!”

                “Thank you!” Jeno cheered, looking down at his cake. It had a giant sugar fidget spinner sculpture on it and it was made of chocolate. Definitely a kid’s cake.

                “Blow the candles!” Doyoung ushered.

                “Wait wait,” Jaehyun stopped him. “Jeno, make a wish.”

                Jeno looked around the room. His best friends Jaemin, Renjun, Donghyuck and Mark were with him, his papa Doyoung, his papa’s boyfriend Jaehyun, godfather Ten and his boyfriend Johnny as well as Uncle Sicheng and Yuta. What could he possibly ask for? He had everything.

                He closed his eyes and made a wish anyways. He blew out the candle and everyone cheered for him.

                “Time to cut this baby up.” Jaehyun licked his lips hungrily, grabbing a knife to cut the cake.

                “Please be careful with it. I spent hours on that fidget spinner sugar sculpture.” Ten said, pointing to the cake.

                “Didn’t you say you bought it from Irene?”

                “Psst.” Ten shushed Jaehyun. “Jeno doesn’t know that.”

                “Whatever.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Let’s eat!”

                “Happy birthday Jeno!” his friends showered him with gifts as they ate cake and tore at wrapping paper together. Doyoung pulled Jeno aside.

                “Jeno, is there anything you want on your special day?”

                “Nothing really papa.” Jeno shrugged. “Unless you’re talking about the latest Playstation!”

                “Not that.” Doyoung shut his son down and he pouted. “Remember what you asked me for two years ago when we first met Jaehyun?”

                “I asked you for another papa.”

                “Well,” Jaehyun took out a ring from his pocket and he slid it onto Doyoung’s finger. “It looks like your dream came true.”

                “What?” Ten nearly dropped his plate in shock.

                “Am I getting another papa?! Is Jaehyun going to be my papa?!?” Jeno stared at his father. “Really?”

                Doyoung nodded and Jeno screamed in delight. Ten dumped his plate and enveloped his best friend into a tight hug while Jaehyun scooped Jeno into his arms and spun him around.

                “Oh my god let me see the ring!!!” Ten grabbed Doyoung’s finger. “Oh god it’s beautiful. My best friend is getting married!!”

                “Congratulations Doyoung!” Johnny cheered.

                “We’re so happy for you!” Yuta and Sicheng said, patting him on the back and congratulating Jaehyun as well.

                “How did it happen, tell me everything! What was the proposal like?! Was it romantic?” Ten said.

                “Well it wasn’t that romantic.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “He proposed to me after sex.”

                “Oh yeah.” Ten made a face. “I know what you mean.”

                Johnny made a face when he heard Ten say that and quietly took out a small velvet box from his pocket. He looked at Jaehyun and mouthed “Not now?”

                Jaehyun mouthed back “Definitely not now.”

                Johnny tucked the box back in. He can have his moment later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in celebration of NCT Dream's upcoming comeback AND the fact that One of Us has scored over 1,500 kudos and Drills and Flowers has 1,000 kudos (okay technically it has 999 when I was writing this but I'm sure it'll gain that extra push some time soon LMAO).
> 
> Thank you all so much for supporting my crazy ideas, whether it's markhyuck or dojae or yuwin or whatever otp i seem to be shipping. Seriously thank you for the love you have shown to not just One of Us and Drills and Flowers but also all my other fics. I wouldn't be where I am today as a writer if it wasn't for your love and support, so thank you so much!!
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of putting social media shots of dojae's interaction based on this fic on my Twitter (@sweetkpopfanfic) as an extra treat to this story. Would you guys be interested? Let me know in the comments of head over to my TW and vote on my profile!


End file.
